universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
ANN The Greatest Discovery
The Greatest Discovery 'For as long as we can remember, '''our race, Humanity, has looked into the night sky. This impulse of ours, this urge, this need to explore, to understand the unknown, to find out what is beyond our imagination has driven us far in this world. But perhaps it is only recently that we can truely say we have gotten anywhere. : There is one question, one thought, one idea which lingers in the hearts, minds, and perhaps even souls of each and every one of us: are we alone? This question has led to the exploration of new lands, the discovery of new things, the colonzation of far away places, and the almost obsessive observing of the night sky. The results? Up until now, we hadn't a single clue to even steer us in the right direction. But yet we, as a race, continued to forge on. We have continued to explore, to observe, to colonize, to invent, to imagine. And the results? We have finally come close to answering our question; we have discovered life. Discovery : Last night, through means of a series of satalites and probes scattered around the solar system, the AASA recieved a transmission from the SPEP-VI. That transmission? LIFE. : According to officials at the AASA, the SPEP-VI reported that it was approaching a earth-sized planet within what is known in astronomy as the "Goldielocks Zone" which is said to be the perfect conditions for life to develope. According to the probe, the planet's atmosphere is fairly similar to our own and there is a heavy presense of H2O, or water, in it's atmosphere. Pictures have not yet reached us, but they are on the way according to AASA's mission control. : However, many skeptics point out that the SPEP-VI, launched only a few years ago, could not possibly have reached this new world yet. The SPEP-VI, launched on the third of April, 2044, is a class 29 probe. As many of you may know, the exact details of what a class 29 IS are classified. Many argue this classification may actually explain how it reached a neighboring system so quickly, pointing out the rise in rumors of sucessful research into a "Warp Drive" by the government, but the skeptics are still not buying it. : We are told by an informant in the War Council, whose name is left off the record by request, that they are not yet ready to declassify that class yet, but that they are discussing sharing it with a close ally to allow them to comfirm this discovery. However, it would seem the government currently wishes to keep this precious new gem in the sky for it's self... Perhaps time shall change this view? Terra Vita : Salvation? Hope? The Land of Life? New Earth? Terra Firma? Wal-mart? New Asteria? What on earth should we name the greatest discovery in the history of man? : Well, like all scientific discoveries, it's mostly just up to the one making the discovery. If this was a new disease being discovered and the scientist's name was Mark, the virus might because the Markus Virus or something along those lines. But planets? Where do we begin? The general idea amongst the scientific community is to try to use a name that describes it. For example, if the planet was a desert, it might be named "Desert World" or something like that. Of course, it sounds silly in english so it's generally named in latin. : According to the AASA, a vote was taken and many were questioned, and the general feeling was that, with all that is going on now, Asterian's and Humanity need hope most of all right now in this bleak world. So, what do you name the first habital world discovered? The Land of Hope, of course! Well, actually, Terra Vita, but it's the same thing, really. : Currently, there is no word on any plans to colonize this world, though the internet is abuzz with how such would happen. Here's to a brighter future for those new citizens of Hope! ''Amara, Asterian Press (11/16/49) Category:Asteria Category:ANN